


Away

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair are in Toronto on their first anniversary.  Number 10 of the Wet Dreams series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away

Part 12 of the Wet Dream Series 

Sequel to The Flirt, Bragging, Imagine, Desire, Perfect, Next?, Questions, Courage and Out 

Disclaimer: I don't claim any rights to these fictional boys. But they've claimed the right to invade my mind whenever they please. I agree that they should only be making a profit for those who own the rights. So, TPTB . . . please don't hurt me? 

Warning: Adults only, PWP, NC-17. Male/male sex. Kids, get lost. Oh, and my language may offend. 

Warning 2: Extraneous tourist information alert. 

## Away

by Bette Bourgeois  
(c) 1997  


Blair and Jim ascend slowly in the external elevator car of the CN Tower in Toronto, Canada. As they are lifted higher and higher above the city lights the view becomes breathtaking: the bright blaze of the downtown office towers, the twinkling lights of the traffic far below, the stars in the clear night sky above reflected in the rolling surge of Lake Ontario.   
  


* * *

  


The International Conference on Community Policing was turning out to be more interesting than either Blair or Jim had counted on. The Canadians particularly were fascinated with the work Blair was doing with the Cascade Police Department, and he had found himself much in demand. Jim had watched from the sidelines during discussions, proud of the professionalism of his partner. 

By the time they returned to their hotel room, they were riding on an enthusiastic high rather than feeling worn out after their first full day of seminars and meetings. 

They had arrived in Toronto the previous evening, gritty and exhausted from the long flight, with only enough energy to unpack and collapse into one of the two double beds in their room. 

The next morning, Jim had called and made dinner reservations at the most spectacular restaurant in the city, '360', the revolving restaurant atop the CN Tower, right on the shore of Lake Ontario. It was reportedly one of the truly scenic marvels of the city, especially at night. 

The conference was scheduled to last two full days, their accommodations and their meetings all arranged for the same posh downtown hotel. To Ellison's surprise, it turned out that this was a gathering of the elite of the world's policing professionals and it had been quite an honour to be singled out from all the departments in the entire U.S. Northwest to participate. There was a dinner at the end of the second day of the conference that they were expected to attend, but tonight was all theirs and Jim was determined to make the most of it. 

When Jim told Blair what he was planning for the evening, Blair pulled out some brochures that he had grabbed in the lobby when they were checking in the previous evening. 

"Man, I was reading about the place in this brochure. You wouldn't believe the statistics on that tower: the world's tallest free-standing tower, 553m or 1815 feet in height, longest metal staircase in the world at 2570 steps, four external elevators that rise at a rate of 6m or 20 feet per second -- that's equivalent to a jet plane take-off! It says here it takes a physically fit person 40 minutes to ascend that staircase. Want to wear our sneakers, Jim, and give it a try?" 

"I think I'll settle for the simulated jet take-off, if it's all the same to you, Chief. I'm here to enjoy myself, not test my endurance." 

"Jim, you're just no fun." 

"Hey, don't tell me you wouldn't rather test my endurance yourself when we return to our room?" 

Blair grinned at Jim's lazy teasing. "That does sound like even *more* fun." 

"I thought you'd agree," Jim was smug.   
  


* * *

  


So, finally, here they are hurtling up the side of this incredible steel and concrete needle, about to dine with the poshest of the posh in a restaurant that is going to give them a bird's eye view of the city and the lake from 1800 feet. 

Jim had felt like an obvious tourist earlier when he had asked for a window table, but now he is glad he bothered when he sees the expression on Blair's face as they settle into their seats. 

"You know, Jim, the brochure says you can see up to a hundred miles in any direction on a clear day." 

Jim orders champagne and lifts his glass to Blair once the waiter finishes filling their glasses and leaves. 

"Happy Anniversary, Blair. Thank you for one incredibly beautiful year." 

Blair can't find words. All he can do is echo a quiet but heartfelt, "Happy Anniversary, Jim." 

They eat a first-class meal, then spend one whole revolution of the restaurant gazing out the windows and sipping coffee. They talk a little bit about the flight from Cascade and the conference, but mostly, they are quiet, comfortable in each other's company, exchanging affectionate glances frequently, each enjoying the enjoyment of the other. 

When Jim finally asks for the check, Blair speaks up. "Can we go up to the observation deck before leaving, Jim? That brochure says it has a glass floor. I can't even imagine that. I'd really like to see it." 

"Sure, Chief. We can do that." 

A few minutes later they are stepping onto the outdoor observation deck. It is a little chilly for Blair, so he pulls up the collar of his jacket as he steps forward. Glancing down casually he freezes at the view -- 1800 feet -- straight down. 

"God!" Blair gasps and puts out a hand to grab for Jim, who is right behind him. 

Jim moves closer, putting his arms around Blair. Together they move forward across the glass floor for a better view. 

"Catch you off guard, Chief?" Jim chuckles. 

"This is an acrophobe's worst nightmare!" he mutters. 

"Never knew you had trouble with heights before, Chief." 

"Never looked 1800 feet straight down at cold hard concrete before, Big Guy. But I'm getting used to it." 

They wander around the circumference of the deck hand in hand. Occasionally Jim pulls Blair to him for a kiss. As the kisses start getting more frequent, Blair suggests maybe it's time to head back to their hotel. 

"What's the matter, Chief? Can't handle kisses at 1800 feet?" Jim teases. 

Blair quickly pulls Jim to him and makes him figuratively eat his words. When he finally releases Jim's mouth, he is amused and pleased to hear Jim sigh. 

"Let's go, Blair. I've had enough sight-seeing. The only sight I want to see right now is your beautiful aroused nude body." 

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Jim," Blair agrees with a chuckle.   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
